Misunderstandings
by Isleya
Summary: Riza decides it's time Roy has a secretary, and who better for the job than her own sister Emily Hawkeye! But when Roy decides to play pranks on the young girl, Emily decides it's time to get even. CHAPTER SIX UP: ROY HAS WOMANLY ISSUES! It's a prank.
1. Chapter 1

Okay hello there! This is Isleya!

Anyway, I got this idea when my friend asked me what I thought would happen if Riza had a sister. So, well, this is my version!

On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER!!!- Full Metal Alchemist is not mine. Emily is just a figment of my imagination….**

* * *

****

**Misunderstandings- Prologue**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emily groaned loudly.

"Stupid clock." She said, while proceeding to knock the noisy clock from its resting place on her nightstand. It hit shattered as it hit the ground, but the young girl did not take notice. Instead she buried her head in her pillow.

'_It's going to be a long day...' _she thought. Sighing, she dragged herself from the comfort of the warm bed. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

Ack! My prologues are so short (and so bad….).Well, hopefully you keep reading….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yup. The first chapter. I don't like it that much. Then again, I don't like anying I write that much XP.

**Spoiler to story!!!!:**

BTW: Riza doesn't end up with Roy. It was a misunderstanding and such, hence the name. She ends up with someone else...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!!!!: I don't own FMA.**

Anyway, Emily is just a way of telling the story. Basiclley, an outside observer. I didn't really want her to be paired with one of the characters because I thought it might ruin the story, but my friend wants me too... So should I? And if so, who should she be paired with?

* * *

Emily fidgeted slighty in her chair. It had been hours since she had first sat down, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She slowly put

down the pen and streched out her aching fingers. She attempted to move her legs around, but paused when a slight stinging sensation

came over them. Emily frowned, she hated the feeling that you get when you move your legs after they fell asleep. She sighed, happy to be

done with the massive amount of paper her boss had given her. She sat down and frowned.

_'Lazy bastard'_ she thought. _'Since he's to lazy to do his paperwork, he just hands it off to me'_

"Why did I even take this job?" she mumbled, even though she already knew the anwser.

She had taken the job because the place she used to work at had shut down, and she needed a job to support herself. At first when her

older sister Riza suggested it, she laughed and shook her head. But after a few months she became desperate. With that, Emily gave in and

became Colonel Roy Mustang's new secretary.

"More like slave" she mumbled bitterly. As his secretary, in Roy's mind, she was to do all the paperwork he didn't want to do. So

basiclley, she did all the paper work.

"Miss. Hawkeye? Are you having a nice conversation with youself?"

Emily jumped and fell of her chair. She looked up to see a smirking Roy Mustang.

"Hmm...If you have time to talk to yourself, I must not have given you enough paper work"

Emily's face reddened.

"I wasn't talking to myself! I was just thinking out loud!"

"There's a difference?"

"YES!!!!!!"

Roy laughed. He liked Emily. To him she was an endless source of amusement. She could always be angered so easiliy, and in ways she

reminded him more of Fullmetal than her older sister.

"So, I'm guessing you finished that paperwork." it was more of a statement than a question.

She sighed. "Yes sir."

His face lit up, and he smiled.

"Good. Here's the next batch." he said, dropping a pile bigger than the last on her desk.

"S-sir! The last batch took me three hours! This will at least take me five!" she replied, flustered.

"My suggestion to you is that you'd better get started." Roy walked towards his office, unaware that the girl was silently making strangling motions behind him.  
'Lazy bastard' she muttered again. She couldn't possibly see what her sister saw in that man! He was so... un-Riza like! Emily sighed again.

No matter how much Emily disliked Roy, Riza liked him and that was all that mattered. She would just have to be a good sister and be

supportive. Which mean't she would have to think of a scheme to set her sister up with the unsuspecting flame alchemist, without killing him along the way. She looked over

at her desk. That would have to wait for now. Well, at least until she finished the papers on her desk.

* * *

Not as good as I wanted it to be. I've been having writer's block lately...


	3. Chapter 3

I finalley updated! Yay! Anyway sorry it took so long!

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Finished with the extension of her work, she sighed and laid back into her chair. She looked at the door of the Colonel's office. It was strangely silent. Happy that it was quiet for once and that she had no work to do, Emily pulled a book from a bag she'd been carrying. She sighed and sat down, fidgeting in an attempt to become more comfortable.

'Peace and quiet at last…'

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LAZY ASS BASTARD OF A COLONEL???!!!"

Startled, Emily fell off the chair.

'So much for peace and quiet…' she rolled her eyes and attempted to pull herself up again. She looked up to see the source of the outburst. It was a short blond boy with his hair tied back in a braid, he wore all back except a red overcoat. She turned her head to the side to see a large suit of armor coming towards her. She tilted her head slightly.

'Is…he wearing….a loincloth…..?' she thought.

"Hey you! Lady! Where is he?!" Emily whirled around only to have the boy within two inches of her face. His golden eyes stared into hers angrily. She took a few steps back, this boy scared her.

"Brother! You're being rude!" the armor scolded.

"What is all this ruckus?"

All three turned to see Roy leaning against the doorframe; he scratched his head and yawned loudly.

"You interrupted my nap Fullmetal." He seemed to pout.

"Don't give me that bastard! You know very well why I'm here! You sent us on a wild goose chase!" the boy called "Fullmetal" ranted angrily.

Roy sighed. "There is no need for such an outburst. Come into my office and we'll have a chat."

With that Roy turned and walked into the office with the armor and the boy following close behind. The door shut behind them. Emily stared dumbly at the door then shook her head.

'She needed a new job, one without so many nutcases.'

She sighed and picked up the book again.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yo. I have nothing of intrest to say.

Have you noticed Emily sighs **alot**?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Awhile after the whole incident, everything had went back to normal and Emily continued to read her book. That is, until loud bursts of

yelling came through the closed office and interupted her. Sighing, she realized she couldn't possibly read her book with such distracting

noise and abandoned her hopes of finishing it.

It was at least an hour later when Roy called for her assistance.

"Emily! I need you in here!" Roy's voice called sweetly.

_'Sweetly...'_ Emily shuddered. Roy did not do **sweet**, and if he did something was up. She was also a little angry with the fact he was so

familiar with her already. He was her boss, her should refer to her as _Miss. Hawkeye_. She and Riza had told him this before, but he had

simply brushed it aside and continued to refer to her by her first name. Well, at least when Riza wasn't around. For some reason, Riza did

not like that fact Roy acted so friendly toward her baby sister. Emily didn't blame her. Roy certianly was a play-boy.

As soon as Emily entered the office, Roy smiled at her. Well, it was more of a smirk.

"Ah Emily, do you think you could be kind enough to bring us some tea?" Roy asked.

_'Well duh, I have to considering your my boss...'_ she thought glumly.

"Yes sir." she grumbled.

A few minutes later she returned with their tea.

"Here you are sir." she realized the boy and armor had left.

Roy looked up from his paperwork and smirked. He grabbed a cup and studied it for a moment. Then he pouted.

"Tea? Damn, I could really go for some coffee..." he looked up with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't mind going back for some coffee would you Em?"

"No sir." she said through gritted teeth.

Coming back again, Roy repeated the scene only asking once again for tea instead. She only had to run back and forth a few more times though, because luckly Riza had shown up. Which Emily was glad for, because she was seriously considering strangling the raven-haired man. She'd get him back later...

* * *

Yeah this chapter sucked. The next one will be better I promise.

Review?

I like to know what I could do to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo.

Should I make Emily end up with someone? I'm not really sure yet….

Anyways…..

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own FMA.**

* * *

"So how's the job going?" 

Emily turned around. It was 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc whom had spoken. He was such a sweet guy, personally Emily would have preferred her sister liked him instead. Yes, he was a bit of a smoker, but Emily still favored him over Roy any day. Actually, Jean was like a brother to her. She smiled.

"It's fine. He just gets on my nerves sometimes."

Jean raised his eyebrows in question.

Emily responded by jerking a finger towards Roy's direction, who was currently busing himself with being lectured by Riza. Jean smiled in understanding.

"Don't worry about him, he's really a nice guy once you get to know him." Jean said.

"Sure he can be nice, but he's so _lazy_!" Emily said, emphasizing on the word lazy.

Jean just laughed and rubbed her head in affection.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but will you be joining us 2nd Lt. Havoc?" a deep voice said.

Both Emily and Jean looked up to see Roy and Riza staring at them.

"It's lunch break, and I thought you might want to grab a bite with us." He continued.

"Yeah, sir. I'm coming." Jean sighed and stood up.

They continued to walk out the door, but Roy's voice still could be heard.

"Emily, I would like you to finish that paperwork on my desk before I return."

Sighing, Emily sat down in a chair and proceeded to do the paperwork. She only stopped after her pencil broke, but when she reached into the drawer she found something else instead. Inside was a bottle filled with a liquid and a note attached. The note said:

_Emily, _

_Thankyou for all your hard work._

_-Colonal Mustang_

Smiling to herself, she thought maybe she had misjudged Roy. But as soon as she opened the bottle it sprayed into her face, drenching her clothes and hair. She stood there for a moment, when she noticed something. On the note, there seemed to be a bit of writing on the back. Flipping it over she read:

_Gotcha._

She stood, holding out the bottle in her hands and blankly staring at it. She calmly placed the bottle beside the table and picked up a pillow from the couch. After looking at it for a moment she buried her face into it and screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

When Roy Mustang returned from his lunch break, he was happier than when he had left. In fact, he was silently chuckling to himself about the prank he had just pulled.

"Sir?" Riza asked, concerned. Both she and Jean were confused as to why their superior officer was so humble. Their lunch hadn't been _that_ great.

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked.

"May I ask as to why you are so happy sir?"

"No reason" he said with a smirk.

As the three walked back into their office's, they were greeted by Emily.

"Have a nice lunch?" she asked pleasently. Roy was to stunned to talk, he had been expecting her to be angry. Actaulley, he was hoping for it. Since Ed wasn't here, he needed someone to give him some comic relief.

"It was nice enough" Riza anwsered "Emily, were is your uniform? Those clothes are way to big for you."

Emily looked down at her clothes then smiled.

" Oh, it's the funniest story! I went to get a drink and it sprayed all over me. I needed some clothes, so Mr. Fuery lent me some. What a nice man he is! So unlike some people I know." she said, all in a tone of fake happiness.

"Oh?" Roy raised his eyebrows, and also said in a similar tone "I wonder who that could be."

"I wonder too."

To that, Roy and Emily both started to laugh.Which, made both Riza and Jean feel more uncomfortable.

"Well then, paperwork's finished so I'm leaving. See you all tomarrow!" she said, and then stepped out of the office.

"Don't fall in a mud puddle or something!" Roy called, angry Emily had ruined his perfectly good prank "Imagine that! Spilling a bottle all over herself, she can be such a klutz can't she?"

"Yes sir, that's my sister for you." Riza laughed, and her and Jean turned to leave the office.

Roy sighed, but could do nothing more because as soon as he sat down his chair broke.

As he sat on the ground looking at the chair, he realized why Emily had been so happy.

_This is war..._he thought.

* * *

Last line was kind of corny...hahaha...

I can't wait to write the next chapter...I love the jokes they play on eachother next...


	6. Chapter 6

S'up?

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned FMA, but I don't...**

This will be kind of a short chapter...

* * *

The next day at work Emily was on her toes, well in a manner of speaking. To put it lightly, she was prepared for the worst. See, the first thing she'd learned about Colonel was that he hated being outwitted at his own game. Especialley by his subordinates.

Her fears disappeared when she walked in and saw only a stack of papers on her desk. Tied to it was note that said she should have it finished by the end of the day. Emily sighed in relief. She then sat down and started to work on them.

Almost two hours later,she was almost finished when the pen exploded. This wasn't any little leaked either, this was an ink explosion. It steched from page to page, soaking through all her hard work. Not even one paper was spared. It was all ruined. She groaned in frustration. She heard a laughing in front of her. It was Roy.

"You'd better get to work on re-doing those." he smirked.

"I don't have any copies sir."

"Yes you do."

He casually walked over and placed another stack on her desk. They were exact replicas of the last stack.

She looked up at him with a blank and confused look, which soon turned into rage.

"You did something to the pen didn't you? I worked hard on those!" she said.

"Work even harder." he smirked and then winked at her "And by the way, you've got some ink on you." . With that, he disappeared into his office.

Emily looked down in to realize he was right, an ink stain covered the whole front of her uniform. She would have to get new upper and lower garments. She groaned again, realizing it was black ink and there was nothing she could do about saving her clothes. She also realized she could probabley finish the work faster this time because she'd already done it. She before she went to find new clothes, she finished all her paperwork.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey, has anyone seen my sister?" Emily asked as she walked into the office, where Fuery, Falman, and Breda were currently located.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Breda asked "Get in a fight with an octopus lately?"

"I had a slight accident. That's why I need to find Riza."

"Sorry, kid she called in sick today." Breda anwsered "Come to think of it...so did Havoc. Weird coincidence huh?"

(Isleya: Nudge-Nudge Hint-Hint)

Emily groaned. Now she would have to beg that bastard to let her go change her clothes...

"Miss. Hawkeye? Would you like to borrow some of my clothes again?" Fuery asked nicely.

"Would you really?!"

Fuery nodded his head. Emily was overjoyed.

"Thankyou so much!"

After changing into a pair of Fuery's spare clothes, (Isleya: Where does he get all these extra clothes from...?) Emily went back to

her desk. She paused and stopped for a moment, as if thinking something over. She then went to Roy's office door and peeked her

head in. He was fast asleep on his desk.

_'Perfect'_ she thought.

She reached into her pocket for a marker, then decided that she was being childish. After all, who draws a fake mustache on a person

nowadays? It was an over used prank.

_'Oh well_' she sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

When Colonel Mustang woke up from his nap, he noticed something felt different but couldn't put his finger on it. He streched and

yawned, and decided to go use the restrooms.

It was odd though, the whole way he walked people had begun to laugh and whisper. He wondered what all the commotion was about.

It didn't finalley hit him until he looked in the bathroom's mirror. As he turned to walk away he realized something on the back of his

pants. He backed up and looked closer to see what looked like blood. "WHAT THE-?!"

Looking closer, he realized it was paint. But even though he knew it was paint, it didn't stop what probabley gone throught other people's minds.

He paled...he was never gonna live this down...

Looking around he had nothing to cover himself with besides his coat, which he tied around his waist.

When he entered the office the first thing he said was "I need to borrow some clothes, anyone have any extra?"

All men shook their heads no.

"Sorry Colonel, I lent my last pair of extras to Miss. Hawkeye."

"Oh yeah, Emily told us to give you this." Breda said "She said we couldn't look at it though."

Roy ripped off some brown paper to reveal a small box labeled "Tampons"

"What's in it sir?" Falman asked curiously. (None of the other men could read the writing.)

Roy didn't even anwser, he just walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ha...Roy got his period. I'm evil...

I don't know...I was trying to think of a good joke, and this is what I came up with. It's my lame attempt at humor...


End file.
